Board to board interconnections employing a multi-contact connector having contacts terminated on each mating has been a long standing concern for contact wear of the mating regions of the contacts. Connectors designed for some environments must meet stringent requirements for contact wear. Harsh environments encountered in applications subjected to vibrations exacerbate concern for integrity of the electrical connections.
What is needed is a reliable board to board interconnect system that eliminates constant contact wear from repeated connect-disconnect cycles. By eliminating the contacts, mating surfaces that wear are eliminated as are concerns that vibration could separate worn contacts.